1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock suppressor, and more particularly to a shock suppressor that can absorb or dissipate seismic shock energy in both horizontal and vertical directions, has a simplified structure and can slide with three concave sliding mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shock suppressor can be applied on a building, a bridge or a sensitive equipment to absorb or dissipate seismic shock energy. The applicant has previously proposed a seismic energy converter as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Number TW554124 and a shock absorber structure as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Number TW585955. The conventional shock suppressor has a first base, a second base and a slider. The first base has a top side and a first sliding recess. The first sliding recess is curved and is formed in the top side of the first base. The second base is parallel to the first base at an interval and has a bottom side and a second sliding recess. The second sliding recess is curved, is formed in the bottom side of the second base and faces the first sliding recess of the first base. The slider is slidably mounted between the bases and abuts against the sliding recesses in a curved-contact-surface manner.
With the curved-contact-surface structural relationship between the sliding recesses of the bases and the slider, the slider can be automatically relocated to the original position. When an earthquake or a vibration occurs, the bases and the slider of the conventional shock suppressor can be moved relative to each other in both horizontal and vertical directions, and this can isolate the transmittance of shock energy generated by the earthquake or the vibration and can absorb the shock energy to provide an isolating-damping effect to the building, the bridge or the sensitive equipment.
The conventional shock suppressor can dissipate shock energy by the curved-contact-surface structural relationship between the sliding recesses of the bases and the slider, but only two sliding recesses of the conventional shock suppressor are used to isolate and dissipate the shock energy, and this limits the isolation speed and efficiency of the conventional shock suppressor. Then, when an isolation device that requires a large-scale and rapid damping condition is in use, the user only can increase the number or size of the conventional shock suppressor to meet the above-mentioned requirement. However, increasing the number of the conventional shock suppressor may increase the equipment cost, and increasing the size of the conventional shock suppressor may complicate the structure of the conventional shock suppressor, and increase the equipment cost and difficulty of installation.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a shock suppressor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.